A Closely Knit Group
by KiyKat0575
Summary: In Hermion's fourth year, she meets some kids from Durmstrang, and they become quite A Closely Knit Group. Then she finds out that she's adopted. Don't like, don't read, please!
1. Chapter 1

Creative Liscencing!  
Chapter one: The Papers

I was down in the basement, cleaning it out. I was supposed to be going out with some friends in two hours, so I really had to hurry. As I went to go pick up another box, it hit a large crate, scattering papers everywhere.

"This always happened to me!" I cried out angrily to the room. And, in fact, it did. I wasn't just simply being another dramatic teenager. I was like a magnet-anything that could happen to make my day worse would most likely happen. I bent down to pick the papers up, when an envelope caught my eye. I grabbed it, and then noticed several papers underneath it. I grabbed them, and then saw at the top, with big, black letters, the words 'Adoption Form'. I stared at it. Could they be thinking of adopting? I then realized that the papers were too old. I read through the papers. The first few pages had the process. The next few had the forms. And the last page had a letter in an envelope. I heard a thump on the stairs, and quickly sat on the papers and the envelope, and began to pick up the papers.

"Hermione? Are you done yet? You've only got an hour left." My mum called down to me. "Hurry up."

"Alright, mum, almost done." She turned around, and went back up the stairs. I reached for another paper, which had some kind of seal on it, with 'Adoption Certificate' written on it. I quickly put it with the rest, and then finished the basement. I snuck all the papers and the envelope into my room with about half an hour left to get ready. I hid that papers, and then took a twenty minute shower. I then took five minutes to get dressed. I shut and locked my door, and took out the papers. I was shocked at the date. They were from about almost 15 years ago. I thoughrouly read through the process, and was about halfway through when someone knocked on the door. I froze.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's us, your evil minions, my fair beauty!" I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door, letting my three friends in. They were all male, which, at first, made my dad over protective. Then he learned that they were all gay. He then became all happy and cheerfully, and treated them like any of my other friends. Gavin, however, really wasn't gay. It was just easier to tell my dad that. I had met them all last year, when they had came from Durmstrang to Hogwarts for the TriWizard thing. We had quickly become extremely good friends, and were disappointed in leaving. However, they all lived in the same town, and the town wasn't even an hour away.

"Gavin. Grant. Nick."

Gavin was the tallest, with curly black hair and green eyes. He and Grant were brothers, Grant being eleven months younger, and a year below Gavin.

Grant was the shortest of the three(yet taller than me by a good three inches). He had straight, brown hair, and the trademark green eyes of the family.

Nick, though, stood out the most. He was shorter than Gavin, taller than Grant. He had wavy blonde hair, and shocking blue eyes. The stereotypical Californian surfer dude. I had met them in the library, them trying to research something. I grinned as I remembered.

_I walked back to my corner, and frowned as I heard voices. __Everybody__ knew that this was my corner! __Everybody!__ I angrily turned into my sanctuary and gasped. They had ruined __everything__._

_"You bloody nitwits! What have you done!?" I seethed at them. Books were everywhere; open, untidy, strewn about, the table was shoved into the corner, while three boys sat in the middle of the chaos. They looked up guiltily, and I was about to yell at them when I saw the book_ _they were looking at. "You want to become Animagi, huh? Well, can I join?" They had quickly agreed, and I sat down, saying, "My name's Hermione."_

The grin soon faded, though. "Uhm, guys? I have something to tell you."

"Great! We've got something to tell you, too! Why don't you go-oh, no." Grant had seen the papers. "Oh, Hun, I'm so sorry!" he said, giving me a huge bear hug. Nick and Gavin looked at the papers.

"Well, at least you'll have us to help you next year."

"What!?" I jumped off of Grants lap, which I had somehow sat on while he was hugging me, making him grunt.

"Yeah, I mean, after all, we _are_ going to Hogwarts next year. Did we forget to mention that?" Grant said innocently.

"Yeah! I think it may have slipped your minds!" I said, a bit hysterically. Last year, grade's fourth and up had been allowed to come. So, Grant and Nick were going into fifth with me, while Gavin was going into sixth(however, he was seventeen because of his birthday-he had turned eleven right after his first year, they started a year earlier than here).

"Well, anyways, who's up to seeing me confront my parents about this?" I asked drily.

"Oohoohooh! Mememe!" Nick and Grant yelled together.

"Great!" I said. I grabbed the packet and the certificate, and ran down the stairs with the boys, yelling "Mum! Dad! I need to talk to you!" They were both seated in the kitchen.

"What is all that noise about?" My mother asked.

"Mum, am I adopted?"

"Wherever did you get that idea!?" My father asked. I started to get angry.

"Oh, I dunno. It may've been all in my head. Or, it may've been because of _this._" I slammed the papers down on the table.

"Oh, hunny, we wanted to tell you, and we were going to! But-"

"Bullshit!" I cut my mother off. "You were _never_ going to tell me, where you? I mean, I just gave you the opportunity! And you threw it away by denying it! How bloody stupid do you think I _am?_" I grabbed the papers and then walked back to my room, locking myself in there with Grant Nick and Gavin. Since Gavin was 17, I grabbed his wand and Magically locked the door, too. I then looked at Errol, who had come yesterday, and I had been letting him take a break before I sent him back out. I grabbed a piece of parchment, and wrote-

Dear Ron,  
I'd love to come stay! I'll be over as soon as I can after I get a reply back.  
Hermione.

"There." I said, with grim satisfaction. I then took Gavin's wand and packed my trunk with it.

"So, boys. How long were you going to stay with me this time?"

"Our parents are gone for a week with Nicks, so..."

"Well, then. Fancy a sleepover?" They nodded. We sat in my room, just talking and playing games until 10. Anything we needed, Gavin either conjured or transfigured. At ten, I made Gavin Transfigure four objects into sleeping bags. We got settled and turned the lights off. It was quiet for several minutes. All of a sudden, there was a tap on the window. I looked up, and saw Pig.

"Yes!" I whispered. I couldn't get out of my sleeping bag, so I stood up and hopped over to the window, while the three were watching me in amusement. I took the note and quickly read it by the light of the moon.

Dear 'Mione,  
We'd love for you to come! George and I will meet you at two in Diagon Alley to get ice cream. The rest of the family is all busy tomorrow. Write back to let us know if you can make it.  
Fred.

I wrote back quickly.

I'll be there. And I have a few people who I want my family to meet. They are from Durmstrang, so tell Ron not to have a fit.  
Mione.

"Hey, guys? Wanna go on a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" I asked them, grinning. They all agreed, and we I hopped back to my place on the floor and fell over and landed on Nick. I giggled as I rolled off of him. We settled down again. Before they could fall asleep, though, I said, "Hey guys? Well, I know that it sounds kinda stupid, but I think that we should get something. So that we'll never forget each other, no matter what." I could practically hear the gears turning.

"What about a tattoo?" Gavin asked. Now, I had loosened up since I had met them. But, a tattoo was going _too_ far.

"Are you bloody kidding me? They hurt like hell!"

"Magical one's don't." Grant interrupted me, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well...I mean, if they really don't that's okay...but you do realize that we'd have it for the rest of our life..."

"So...do you agree?" Nick asked. Hm, this was making me think that they had thought about this before.

Sighing, I gave in. "Alright. Hey! Well, since we need something special, why don't we take that Animagus test that we were gonna take today? I guess that we just got a little distracted...heh...And we could have Nick, here, the best artist _ever_ draw a design?" They all nodded, and I brought out the book. The test was different. You had to copy the test, and then have your friends answer truthfully about you. You then took the completed tests, and shut them in the book, on the same page that the test was on. You ran your wand over, so that it could also show the exact markings and colors you'd have. You waited five minutes, then re-opened the book, and the test page was supposed to turn into a picture of the animal you'd become, and the description of that animal. You would then shut the book and run your wand over it-it wasn't real magic, so you couldn't get in trouble for it. But that cleared the page back to the test page.

I copied the test with Gavin's wand 15 times. Yeah, only twelve were needed, but in case you needed another one. We decided that Nick would go first. The five minute wait was unbearable. When the timer set off, Grant snatched the book, and opened to the page.

"Nick is...a black panther? Characteristics of this person are graceful. It can be Artistic, or the ability to clear a mind at all times. All people who have this animal are confident. Advantages are good hearing and eyesight. Are harder to spot in the dark. Are strong and swift. Disadvantages are that they stick out during the day, and are best when in the jungle."

I glanced up, and then said "Grant's turn." Yet again, I couldn't wait for the five minutes to be up. My timer rang, and I went to snatch it, but Nick grabbed it first. I glared at him and pouted.

"My dear friend is a fox. Characteristics are cunning, a sense of humor, clever, quick-witted and/or brilliant. Advantages are hearing, smell, and stealth. Disadvantages are that they are built for stealth, and not speed.

"Gavin?" He protested weakly.

"Fine!" The tests were quickly done and set into the book. This time, when my timer rang, I grabbed the book first. I opened it up, extremely slowly. Gavin went to grab the book and I slapped him.

"No!" I said, pointing my finger at him. He glared at my finger, and tried to bite it (so immature!) and I yelped and quickly brought my hand away, making the three of them roar with laughter. I glared at them, and then opened that book.

"Gavin! You are a...Chihuahua?"

"WHAT!?" He yelped, snatching for the book. I stood up and dodged him, saying, "Aw! Look! You've even got the perfect little voice!" He growled at me and I tsked. "Poor doggy." He sighed.

"Read the rest!" He snapped.

"Fine. And you're not a Chihuahua. I was just kidding. You're an eagle. A bald-eagle, in fact. Characteristics are serious, the ability to keep a cool head, and knowledge. Advantages are flying, a sharp eye. Disadvantages are being rare, and not able to go some places."

"Alright! Great!" He said happily.

"Your turn, Hermione!" They all said in unison.

"Great." I said miserably.

"What's the matter?" Grant asked me.

"What if I turn into, like...a beetle, or an ant or something?"

"Well, then, I guess that you just wouldn't change." Nick said, while Gavin snickered. That was probably the longest five minutes of my life. My timer rang, and Gavin grabbed it. I guess he knew I was about ready to cry, cuz he wasn't mean to me like I was to him.

"You're a horse." He said. "Characteristics are kind-hearted, curious, calm in situations, yet still has a wild-streak." I glared at the three boys as they 'mysteriously' started to all have a coughing fit.

"Read on!" I said loudly.

"So. Advantages are: Runs fast, graceful-" another coughing fit "-and can carry people. Disadvantages are too big in some places, and are best in open spaces. About 85% of people who have a Horse Animagus turn into vegetarians. But this normally only happens if a person doesn't like most meat to start off with."

"OHMIGOD! I'm going to be a vegetarian!" I yelled, horrified.

"Well, I mean, the only kinds of meat you actually _like_ are hotdogs chicken nuggets hamburgers and sausages. Surely you can live without meat!" Grant said casually. I glared at him.

"You know, if you keep glaring at him, you're face is going to get stuck that way." Nick commented.

"Yeah, and then you're gonna look like a Slytherin!" Gavin finished. I growled, thinking that tackling people was beginning to sound REALLY good right now.

"So!" Nick said, taking my mind off of its vicious thoughts. "Let's see." He grabbed a piece of parchment and a pencil, and then began to sketch. We started at him, and he started twitching.

"STOP IT! Go have a bleeding staring contest with EACH OTHER over THERE!" So, having nothing better to do, the three of us went and sat on my bed, doing exactly that.

A little while later, Gavin said, "So, Ms. Granger. _Do _you have a wild-streak?" He asked suggestively. I laughed, and blinked.

"Cheater!" I yelled, and then launched myself at him, trying to knock him off the bed. He collided with Grant, and Grant grabbed me, and we all fell off the bed in a tangle of us, the blankets on my bed, and the sleeping bags that got tangled when we tried to get up. We quit trying and collapsed into a hysterical pile. Grant untangled himself while we were getting our breath back.

"Aw, Nick! Look at the lovebirds!" He cooed.

"GRANT! SHUT UP!" Gavin and I yelled. Gavin and I weren't going out, but they loved to tease us none-the-less.

"Done!" Nick cried. We finally got untangled, with Nick and Grant helping us. We then looked over Nicks shoulder. He then took Gavins wand and closed his eyes and gave the picture color and movement. There was a horse lying on the ground. The way she was positioned, she was lying on her stomach, you could see the length of the body, with her head turned towards us. There was an eagle grabbing onto her mane with his talons, so that he was resting on her neck. The Black panther and the fox were draped over the horses back, the panther leaning against the horses neck, and the fox leaning against the panther. Every once in a while, the eagle would turn his head up to the night sky, and call out.

The horse would then roll her eyes, snort, flick her tail, and then jerk her head, putting it up, and then setting it back on the clearing grass really quickly. While that was going on, the panther and the fox would stretch, and bump into each other purposefully, hitting the horses neck. The horse would then nip the panther playfully, and then lay her head back on the grass and watch us.

"It's perfect!" I breathed, awed. It was set in a clearing, with trees in the background. He had colored in the sky, showing the sun going down, colors appearing and fading as the moon appeared and stars littered the sky. I started thinking, and I bit my lip. "I won't be able to afford this." I said quietly.

"Who said anything about paying? My pureblood uncle owes us a few favors. He knows how to do tattoos. That's why I suggested this." Gavin said. I started protesting.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Nick said, who cast a silencio on me, seeing as he still had Gavins wand.

"Gimme that!" Gavin said, snatching it from Nick. We got settled for the third time that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I just realized how LONG it's been since I've updated my stories!!! I'm so sorry! However, my new sister is home :) And there's sports and moving and all this other stuff. So I'll update as SOON as I can! Thank you :) And please remember to leave reviews. Might motivate me… ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

The next morning, I woke up at around 12. The reason was something heavy landing on my stomach. I looked up to see Nick on my stomach and Grants face right in mine. After I took it all in, I yelped and sat up really quickly, slamming into Grant.

"Help us wake up Gavin." Nick said crossly. I grinned, and gave Grant his brothers wand.

"Spray him." I said, with an evil grin. He did, but it came out as nasty muddy snow-slush.

He looked a bit sheepish. "Oops?" he said, then shoved the wand over to me as Gavin shot up.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL DID THAT!" I raised my hand half-way, and made myself look sorry instead of looking like the other 2, who looked like they were going to explode any minute.

"I'm sorry Gavin. I haven't quite got the spell right, yet." I said, dropping my head. If he saw the grin on my face, it would ruin the whole thing. Even though Grant had thrown me off the castle without a broom (into the boat without a paddle kinda thing turned wizard-sorry for its lameness). There was a tap on my window, and I ran over to it, opening it and letting Pig in. I opened the letter as he went exploring.

'Mione,

We told Ron and Harry and the rest of the family about the people coming with you. Ron turned wicked red and mum told us to be supportive and to not do anything to make them feel unwelcome. We'll see you in a couple hours! Bye! Gred and Forge

My head snapped to the clock, and I screamed. "Come on! We only have an hour and fifty-five minutes! Grant? Nick? All the Weasleys have somebody, and Harry's going with Ginny. Don't even think about it. Go ahead and mess with them, but don't go after them, please. The girlfriends and wives will find it funny unless you mean it. Gavin? They can all know you're not gay. There's no chance of them saying that you can't stay because you're not."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now, Bathroom-" Nick ran for the door, unlocked it, and bolted for the bathroom.

"Right. Well, while he's taking a shower, I'm gunna pee. Grant said, walking out.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." I said.

"I'll come with you." Gavin said, slinging an arm over my shoulder. I laughed. It was the same thing every time they came over. We walked into the bathroom. Grant finished up just as we walked in with me ignoring him with my eyes shut and Gavin steering me just in case. Gavin and I shoved each other for the sink while we were brushing our teeth. A second after we were done, the water stopped.

"Nick? Didja use soap?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And water?"

"Yes!"

"…at the same time?"

"Hermione Jane Granger!"

"Yes?" he groaned in frustration and before he could even get out of the shower, Grant blocked me.

"I'm not gonna look all shitty just because you take 30 minutes to shower." He said, as Nick came out wrapped in a towel. He stepped in, then threw his clothes on the ground between the curtain and the wall.

"Hey! Yesterday I took a 20 minute shower!" I protested. Nick stood at the sink brushing his teeth in the towel. I brushed my hair for the 10 minutes Grant was in there, since my hair snarled in the shower if I didn't. Grant finally came out in a shower, and then Gavin jumped in. I went to the bathroom since it was only Nick and Grant and they were both ignoring me. After I was done, I sat on the counter swinging my legs and swaying from side-to-side. It was annoying the hell out of Grant, who was slapping my leg, and Nick, who was 'Styling' his hair(which meant purposefully making it look messy). Gavin finally came out wrapped in a towel as Grant started doing his hair and brushing his teeth too and Nick finished with his hair and started with his teeth. I went in and undressed, dropping my clothes out in between the curtain and the wall.

I turned the water as hot as it could go, which meant that it was steaming 10 minutes later. I heard a '_thunk_'which meant that Nick was done and had gotten on the counter. 5 minutes later another '_clunk_' occurred, signaling Grants on the counter. I heard a '_whoosh_' which meant that someone had opened the mindow.

"Thanks, Gavin! After all, I want to be freezing cold when I come out of this nice perfectly hot shower!"

"Welcome!" he called back, and then another '_thump_'. I swore when not even five minutes later, the hot water turned off. They had better be happy that I had just finished. I wrapped in a towel, and then stepped out. And fell. I whimpered when I hit the tiled floor hard. This happened _every time_. The three boys were sitting there(why couldn't they just go get dressed? I wondered.). Gavin, the worrier, quickly jumped off and helped me up. We went to my room, me limping a bit because my side hurt. Gavin grabbed his clothes and left to go change while Grant and Nick just turned around. I went to my dresser. These were my not-school clothes. I decided to pack them this year as I went through it.

"Ohmidearmerlin I still need to pack!" I panicked.

"'Mione, calm down, and just get dressed. You can get Gavin to do it for you with a spell, you know that." Since it was hot out, I picked out a skirt and a black tank-top. The tank-top had a bright sparkly red Dairy Queen lips with fangs. In large sparkly letters above it, it said 'BITE ME'. I loved the shirt. I put the skirt and my bra when Nick said 'Wait!' he came over to me with Gavin's wand that he had left in there.

"I want to try a healing spell." He poked me in the back really hard with the wand. I was about to yell at him when I felt my muscles relaxing, and then I felt the pain go away. I put my back in front of the mirror, and saw a bunch of bruises. "It made you get the bruises faster, but It's going to get rid of them faster, too.

"Thanks, Nick."

"You're most welcome."

It was now 1. "Come on! Let's go! We'll Floo."

When we got to the Leaky Cauldron, Tom greeted us. "Hermione! I didn't expect you until tonight to work!"

"Hey, Tom. These three are transferring from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. Nick, Grant, and Gavin. And we're going to meet Fred and George."

"Well, hello you three. I hope to see you quite a bit. And good luck with Fred and George." He said, laughing.

"Thanks. Bye, Tom!"

"Bye."

We got through, and I headed for the clothes department. "Okay, guys. Twenty minutes in here. Twenty minutes in the Quidditch shop, and then about…7 minutes is left for Ice cream." They had been teaching me how to play Quidditch, and I liked to think that I was quite good at it. Still had a ton to learn, though. I had saved enough money over the years and from my 2 jobs so that I could buy a good broom. I actually had 4 stashes of money that I'd been working on for years. One for school, one for clothes, one for gifts, and one for my broom, which I had just started saving for last year.

I bought a ton of clothes. The twenty minutes included buying robes.

"Do you want me to shr-" Gavin started

"No!" I exclaimed. "half of the…uhm…fun…is carrying what you buy. Now, let's get going. I want to buy my broom!" I heard Gavin whisper To Grant and Nick,

"Is this how girls get their muscles? Carrying heavy shopping bags and walking, like, ten miles?"

I turned to face them, walking backwards. Before I could say anything though, I tripped. "Fuck." I swore. Grant slapped me.

"Don't swear! It's not lady-like!" Before I could retort, I heard a sneering voice that made me groan.

"She's a lady? Hah! Finally on the ground where you belong, are you mudblood?" I got up at glared at him furiously while Gavin gathered and shrunk my things with his wand. Nick pushed me behind him and sneered down at Malfoy.

"Don't call her that, you bloody bastard! She's more of a human than you can ever hope to be!" Draco's face turned a splotchy red.

Before he could think of a comeback, I heard, "Oi! Malfoy! Not messing with our Hermione, are you?" That was George.

"Yeah. If you are, we might have to kick your arse." And Fred. I finally got in front of Nick again(he kept pushing me behind him) and glared at the five of them.

"Guys! Come on. It's not his fault he's a spoilt brat."

"You little-" He advanced towards me and I ducked back behind Nick.

"Just wait until we get back to school. You won't have them there to defend you."

"Actually, I can take great care of myself." I said. He left. As we walked Grant gave me my shrunken bags. "Thanks. So! Anyways! Gavin, you're going into 6th year with Fred and George. Even though you're 17, the school systems are way different." Gavin slapped Nick.

"Oh, and by the way, don't swear." Nick rubbed the back of his head, muttering to himself.

"To the brooms!" I declared, marching onward, despite my evil minions ouches. Fred and George caught up to me.

"Brooms?" Fred asked.

"Yeah! They've been teaching me how to play Quidditch and I really love it, now! It's awesome! But, I really need my own broom. I'm thinking of getting a Nimbus 2000. Nick had one, and I really liked it. We walked into the store.

"What position?" Fred asked.

"Beater and Chaser."

"That's great! What position do our friends over there play?" George asked.

"Nick's a Keeper. Gavin and Grant are chasers."

"That's awesome! We can have a 5 vs. 5 game! Nick, Grant, Gavin, and you. A keeper, 2 chasers and a beater! Then, George or I can be on the team. Then, it can be the other one of us, Ginny and Bill as Chasers, Charlie as seeker, and Ron as Keeper! It's brilliant! And then the Snitch could either not be in the game, or it could be a free for all!" Fred was so excited, as was George. I just had to laugh. I didn't even know we passed the store until Grant called us. We quickly went in, where I did end up getting the Nimbus. When our twenty minutes were up, I started to herd the boys outside even though I wanted to stay longer. It took me about five minutes to find them all.

"Shame on you from running away from me! Mrs. Weasley is expecting us! We don't have any time for ice cream now. Now get your arses to Tom's." Grant slapped me and started scolding me. "You're only a year older than me buddy, not even in an upper grade, now."

"Oooh, gettin scolded by a fifth year!" I slapped Nick.

"You're not too far, buddy!"

"Yes, but I'm stronger than you!"

"What does that have to do with any-_Nick_!" I yelled as he literally threw me over his shoulder. We finally got to Tom's. "Tom Get me down!"

"No can do. They're only proving to themselves that you don't have them wrapped around your finger."

"Not true!" Nick said, letting go. "She really doesn't!" Gavin caught me as I fell.

"Thanks, Tom!" I said brightly.

"No problem. Can you be in tonight?"

"Yeah. Same time as usual?"

"Yep."

"okay, thanks."

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"I have to work tonight."

"You work at the Cauldron?" George said, surprised.

"Yup! Also at a clothes store in muggle London, but I'm quitting. I hate my boss and like half the customers. I was doing it for the broom. Fred sighed dramatically and flung his arm around me.

"At least _that_ hasn't changed! Our dedicated Hermione."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't a real chapter. In all of my stories, every 2 or 3 or 4 chapters I do a review thing :P I love and appreciate you all so much for the encouragement. So, here goes! :P

Chapter one: The Paprs

_**B. Oots**_: Thank you, and I guess you'll just have to find out by reading xP

_**Twilight Gleek:**_ Thank you! I update as soon as I can which I know hasn't bn in a few months but I'm jus so BUSY. Sorry :/

_**Anonymous:**_ Thanks for the criticism

Chapter 3:

_**Alice:**_ that review just absolutely made my day when I read it. Thank you so much! And I really will try to get an actual chapter up soon, but I'm just doing so much stuff :/

_**Bella's evil twin:**_ whenever I can

_**Hermione look alike:**_ Thanks :) and I like I said above, I'll update whenever I can!

_**Polly hates crackers:**_ Thanks so much for the support :)

Once again, I am so so so so so sorry. Normally I update a ton because during the summer I have absolutely nothing to do :P But I actually DID do something ALL this summer and had absolutely no time to update :/ and now I'm back at my dads and I'm helping with my little sister and I sleep in and I have soccer and school starts soon…yea I know no excuse…I'm really trying though :/ Thank you if you actually read this all xP

~Kat


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Whoo! Finally getting the next chapter up…heh…I really am sorry, but really, with all the stuff going on its really hard, I don't even get home till like 9 half the week, and then stupid chemistry! Right now, I've got cheerleading and drama and Big Sister stuff and jeez! Alright then, enough of my excuses I guess :P Onto the story!

* * *

A Closely Knit Group: Chapter Whatever-Meeting the Weasley's

We all Flooed to the Burrow, Fred went first with Nick, and then George with Grant, and lastly Gavin and I. The whole Weasley clan was waiting in the living room for us, Molly standing up and wrapping us all in huge hugs. I went and gave Harry and Ron huge hugs. Gavin cleared his throat.

"So, Mi, are you going to introduce us?" He asked, teasing me for my moment of forgetfulness.

"Oh, of course! Alright. Everyone, the blond is Nick. Gavin is the tallest one, and the shortest one is his brother, Nick." Hellos were made, and then I started to introduce the Weasley's.

"Well, the mother of these lovely children is Molly Weasley," I said, pointing her out. "The father is Arthur Weasley. The eldest brother, Bill-" Here I pointed him out. "Is a curse breaker and works for Gringots. The second eldest, Charlie, works in Romania with dragons. Then there's Percy, but he's not here right now…then of course, you've already met Fred and George. Then one of my best friends, Ron, and his youngest sister, Ginny. And this is Harry, my other best friend."

Again Hellos were made, and I had told the boys while in the Quidditch shop that they had better not make a big deal out of meeting Harry or I would hit them.

"Well, come along dears! I've had lunch ready for a while." Mrs. Weasley said, shooing us all into the kitchen. We all sat down, when I remembered that I still had to tell them about my adoption. After we were all comfortable, I stood up.

"Uhm…I have something I need to tell you all." I said. Gavin, who was sitting next to me, put his hand on top of mine where it was on the table, and I gave him a small smile. "Yesterday, I was cleaning the basement out, when I found some papers. It turns out, the Grangers aren't my real family…Actually, I don't know who my biological family is. And when I confronted them about it, they tried to pass it off like I wasn't adopted until I showed them the papers. These three boys stayed the night with me, and-"

"Wait! They stayed the night with you? That's quite inappropriate-"

"Mrs. Weasley, two of them are gay. And anyways, they're just friends, just like Harry and Ron."

"Oh. Well…I'm terribly sorry to have cut you off, dear. Please continue."

"Well, there's really not that much else to say. I wrote Ron back saying that I would like to come stay and here I am…but Mrs. Weasley, please, I don't want to go back…would you mind terribly if I stayed here? They lied to me for fifteen years…"

"Of course not, dear. You can room with Ginny and come any time you would like. You can stay over the rest of the summer and the next one too, if you haven't found your family yet or don't get along with them."

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't know if I do want to find out right away. You guys are my family, and they gave me up. So unless there's a really good reason, I don't see it working."

"Well. You're welcome any time dear." Mrs. Weasley replied. I smiled at her, and looked at everyone else, who had been strangely quiet I thought.

"So…you have no clue who the family is?" Harry asked.

"None at all. Well, there was a letter, but…I haven't opened it yet."

"Why not? What if it tells you who your family is? What if you're a pure-blood? Not that it would matter, but hah! Think of the look on Malfoy's face!" Ron piped in. I shook my head with a small smile.

"Well, I can go grab it after we eat this wonderful meal provided by Mrs. Weasley." I said, sitting down to eat. The meal went on relatively normal for the Weasley household, only a few mishaps here and there. Which, of course, were caused by Fred and George, except one was actually Pigs fault…it was finished all too quickly for my liking, and everyone settled back into the living room, as I went to rummage through my trunk. I quickly produced the bulky envelope and went to the living room.

I opened the envelope, and reached inside to take out the contents. There was a necklace, with a silver chain and a small dragon charm. I took a deep breath, before I unfolded the letter and began reading it out loud.

"_My darling Mia,_

_If you are reading this, hopefully it is safe to._

_First things first, I want you to know that we never wanted to give you up. It was never part of the plan, until just a few months before you were born. You're mother and I were ecstatic when we found out that we were having twins! However, I had joined Voldemort a few years prior. It was what was expected, and it was the worst decision I have ever made. As soon as he found out we were expecting twins, he said that as soon as you were born, we had to bring you both to him. Your mother and I were heartbroken, we just didn't know what we should do, until finally, you're Uncle had an idea._

_We didn't like the idea, but it was the only way…so as soon as you were born, we had the medi-wizard pronounce you stillborn. We handed you to your uncle, and he brought you somewhere. He wouldn't tell us where, he didn't want us to have the urge to try to track you down when it wasn't safe yet and not b able to resist it. Please, just know that we never wanted to give you away; we were just doing what we thought best for you._

_Second, the necklace that came with this letter. Your mother wanted you to have it, and I thought it was a wonderful idea. We hope they gave you the necklace on your 11__th__ birthday, but we won't know who has you so we don't know if they will. Your brother has one too, but it's a tree, as your name means 'earthly'. There are powerful protecting charms on the necklace. While wearing the necklace, if you place your wand on the open mouth of the dragon, and say 'Fidelius', you will return to your true form until you say 'Finite Incantatum.' This is the only way you can be in your true form, until either your 17__th__ birthday, or until your mother or I take off the spell._

_Please, darling, try to get a hold of us once you read this and know that we love you no matter what._

_ Love your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

I looked up at everyone in shock. This couldn't be…

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put the necklace on darling, see if it's true." Mr. Weasley encouraged quietly as everyone sat there, a little shocked. I unclasped the necklace with shaking hands, put it around my neck and tried to clasp it again, but I couldn't manage it with how badly I was shaking. Gavin came over and hooked it for me.

"Thank you." I whispered, taking out my wand. I pointed it at the dragons open mouth, and whispered '_Fidelius'_ it felt like an egg cracking on my head, with hot and cold going down my body. I looked at the Weasley's and my boys, and they were staring at me. I looked around for a mirror, and Gavin conjured one for me.

I looked in it and almost gasped. My hair was the same length; obviously, it wouldn't grow shorter or faster from me being a different person. I was a few inches shorter, so they must have added a growth charm onto it. But other than that, my body build was exactly the same. My hair was blond and pin-straight. My eyes were a deep grey that matched Draco's eyes completely. Ha, never mind about seeing his face if I was a pure-blood, now I can't wait to see his face now that I'm his _sister_. I pointed my wand back at the dragon and said '_Finite Incantatum'_.

"Well, that was an interesting use of the Fidelius charm." Bill said curiously. "Would you mind if I took a look at that Mi?"

"Of course not," I said, smiling at him slightly for his curiosity. "I need to go write a letter, anyways." My boys, Gavin, Harry, Nick, Ron, and Grant came after m as I went to Ron's room. I borrowed a quill and parchment and began the letter.

_Dear Malfoy family,_

_I must say it came as quite a shock to me when I read the letter. Unfortunately, my adoptive parents never gave me the necklace, and never told me I was adopted. It took me finding the papers and the letter and confronting them before they admitted it, and even then I had to call them out on it. I must say I haven't had very good impressions from the family, having been Hermione Granger, so I'm not sure how to handle this. However, the letter I read gave my heavily guarded optimism for my family. _

_I hope to meet you soon, the real you. _

I stopped to think. Should I call them Mother and Father? Even though I was angry at the people who raised me, they were still the people who raised me. Would I be betraying them in doing this? I thought about it. I didn't think so. And anyways, they had betrayed me for years.

_Mother, thank you so much for the necklace. I absolutely love it. Father, I thank you for explaining to me. And Draco…well, I hope that we can start over._

I stopped again to think. How was I supposed to end the letter? Love? From? Sincerely? With regards? It was silly, all the things. So, I simply put,

_Your daughter,_

_Hermione_

I gave the letter to Pig, and he took off. Hopefully he took a crap on Draco. I know, not very nice. However, he deserves _something_ for being so mean. And come on, we're…siblings…now. Well. Now, all we had to do was wait for a hopefully positive reply.

* * *

Woot! It only took me almost an hour and a half to write this! I'm so proud of myself! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, thinking about all the feedback…*hint hint wink wink* ;) I went through with the spell check, but unfortunately some words without an 'e' in them make other words, and that's the key that's messed up :p I honestly feel like my writing improved, and I hope you think so too! Now, onto my other stories! :D _**Oh, and if anyone was offended by anything, please let me know! my goal is to write a story that people enjoy, not to offend people!**_

The dragon necklace except with open mouth: .com/imgres?imgurl=./store/images/uploads/Winged_Dragon_&imgrefurl=.%3Fact%3DviewProd%26productId%3D59&usg=_zY151u1BrV0EgqjZSz8eyKZPDhc=&h=249&w=200&sz=16&hl=en&start=0&zoom=0&tbnid=1CGYFbB7JG_ZIM:&tbnh=111&tbnw=89&ei=PWk0TeePAoa0lQeDnfWpCg&prev=/images%3Fq%3DSilver%2Bchain%2Bwith%2Bdragon%2Bcharm%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D705%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=372&vpy=414&dur=1145&hovh=111&hovw=89&tx=74&ty=53&oei=PWk0TeePAoa0lQeDnfWpCg&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The reply and the meeting

The next few days went by normally, Gavin Nick and Grant becoming good friends with the Weasleys. I was an absolute train wreck, getting more worried by the day, but I was trying my best to hide it. Finally, a week after I had sent the letter, Harry walked into my room with a letter, Gavin behind him. They each sat on either side of me as Harry handed me the letter. Without anyone saying anything, I turned it over to see the writing on the front where I took a deep breath and opened it.

Surprisingly, I only saw a sentence.

_With the mouth of the dragon, a drop will fall._

I looked at Harry and Gavin, confused. "The mouth of the dragon? Well…I'm guessing it's my necklace…but a drop will fall?" Gavin grabbed my necklace from my bedside table where I had finally taken it off and put it last night. He passed it to me and the three of us looked at the dragon's mouth. Why were they being so cryptic? At the same time, we all spotted the teeth. They were hard to miss, big and sharp. We came to the conclusion at the same time, too. I sighed as I stuck my finger in the mouth and pricked it on a tooth. A drop of blood fell to the right hand side of the paper before my finger glowed a bright green and healed. When I looked back down, I saw the letter appearing. With Gavin and Harry looking over my shoulder, I began to read aloud.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_ I'm sorry it took us so long to reply, but we were not expecting a letter this soon. You must understand, knowing that you were really Hermione Granger gave us quite a shock too. We're upset that the Granger's never told you and you had to figure it out yourself, we're really quite sorry that we had to give you away dear, but please understand. They were dark times and Voldemort had told Lucius of his plan to either recruit or kill the Potter's. Please believe me, we tried everything we could. Voldemort had become suspicious after telling us, and hadn't told us anything beyond that. He didn't tell us when he was going to do it, or even if it was in the near future. Things started becoming worse, and when we found out we were having twins we were ecstatic. The rest was explained in the first letter. Please, forgive us for what we've done to you darling._

_ We told Draco how he must act in school, how we must all act. We hope to reunite as a happy family. We need you to come and stay please, soon. Lucius couldn't handle it this summer, the Dark Lord has been pressing him about Draco joining. Lucius hasn't replied to any of the meeting calls, and we went into hiding. He has been getting worse by the week, and nothing is helping him. Of course if you do come, you would be in great danger. If you don't, we accept your decision. If you don't though, please at least keep in touch. It brought such happiness to their faces when we heard from you…If you do wish to come, gather up your stuff, and leave it in your room. Touch the drop of blood(which I'm terribly sorry about dear, but it was the only way to make sure that no one spying could read the letter) and say 'revelio'. It will give you the coordinates to the house, and you can Floo by throwing the coordinates into the fire after you've stepped in. The letter will then be destroyed. Don't worry about bringing your stuff, we'll send a house-elf as soon as there's a positive answer._

_ With love, your mother._

"Are you going to go?" Gavin asked quietly. Harry looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I am. I'm already in danger with Voldemort, what's a little more?" I asked, smiling wryly at my boys.

"Alright then. I'll pack your stuff together and Harry and you can go tell everyone else."

"Thank you Gavin." I said as Harry and I went out the door and down the stairs. I tried to get everyone's attention, they were all in the living room, but they were just too loud.

"OI!" Harry yelled, and they all quieted down. I laughed.

"Thanks Harry." I said. "Now, I've got some news. The Malfoys have got back to me. They wish me to come visit them. However, they went into hiding earlier in the summer due to Voldemorts pushing Lucius into making Draco join. Lucius just keeps getting sicker and sicker, and I need to go see him…as soon as Gavins done getting my stuff together, I have to go. I'm so sorry for the short notice…and thank you so much for housing me. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem dear. I'm so happy you found your family… come back anytime you'd like darling." Molly told me, I could see tears in her eyes. I went over and hugged her.

"Mrs. Weasley, you guys are still my family too. I'll come visit, I promise." Gavin then came downstairs to tell me that he was done. I ran back upstairs and put my Dragon necklace on. I then walked down the stairs, touching the drop of blood, and saying 'Revelio'. As I walked into the room, I heard Mrs. Weasley and Gavin fighting. I was worried until I heard what it was about.

"You will do no such thing! You can't leave just because Hermione is! Your parents won't even be home for another week! You can leave then. It's just not proper to leave three boys still in school alone!"

"But Mrs. Weasley! We're old enough, I'm a legal wiz-"

I interrupted him here. "Oh shut it Gavin. You don't even like being home alone." I said, going up to him and hugging him so only him and Mrs. Weasley could hear me. Then talking so only he could, I said. "And plus you'd miss the food too much. Molly's not going to give in. She just wants more people, what with Percy not here and Charlie and Bill going back to their homes tomorrow. Please just stay?" He sighed and then nodded an affirmative. "Good! Now, you guys behave for Mrs. Weasley!" I told him and the other two. And if I don't see you before school, just follow Harry and Ron to our compartment." I hugged everyone else and said goodbye. I stepped into the fire and dropped the letter. The green fire ate it up quickly and then I found myself spinning, flashes of lights of other houses as I travelled through the floo network.

When I finally arrived, I shot out of the fireplace, someone catching me before I could fall. I looked up into the deep grey eyes of my brother. As he helped me regain my balance, I looked around to see who else was there, both my mother and my father were. Within two seconds of my balance being restored, I was almost knocked down as I was pulled into a huge bear-hug by my father. I was shocked, and trying to push away a little bit without hurting his flings. I realize that they explained it to me, but it would take me a while to get over four years of hurt…I sighed as Lucius slowly drew back.

Looking up at him, I saw someone I never expected to see. His eyes looked so kind. However, he looked so pale…I looked at him worried. I know he'd hurt me, but he looked so sick…I looked around at the rest of them, and Narcissa gave me a huge hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy to have you back!" She said, tears in her eyes.

"Mom," Draco interrupted. "You're crushing her. She needs to breathe." She quickly let go of me, and I turned to face Draco. He stuck out his hand. "Hermione, I'm really sorry about these past four years…can you ever find it to forgive me?" I looked at him for a long while, his eyes pleading, his hand stuck out in a gesture of friendship. I let out a sigh, yet again, and took his hand. Unexpectedly, he brought m into a warm hug. "Welcome home, sis. We missed you." Surprisingly his brotherly affections made my eyes water a little bit. I blinked them back and broke the hug, smiling at him.

"Restart?" I asked.

"Restart." He said, smiling. "My names Draco Lucius Malfoy, and I'm your brother."

"And my name is Hermione Malfoy, and I'm your sister." I said, smiling up at him.

I realize this chapter sucks, please hang in with me I didn't know how to make it better…I'm sorry :/


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

The first few minutes were a little awkward, with Narcissa crying and Lucius holding her and looking at me with pride. Draco seemed to sense this and spoke up.

"Well, I'll show Hermione to her room and give her a quick tour. We'll come down for dinner when we're done."

"Oh, of course!" Narcissa said. "And you should get back to bed darling, you don't look so good." She directed towards Lucius.

"I'll walk with Draco and Hermione until we get to the room." He said. We left the room to walk down a long hallway with three doorways on each side. One you could see led to the kitchen and to the opposite of it the dining room.

"This is the bathroom." Lucius said pointing to the next door on his side to the left.

"And this is Dad's office." Draco said from his side to the right of me as we passed the doors.

"This is your mother's sewing room." Lucius said again from his side of the hallway. "Just make sure not to disturb her. She'll get cranky."

"This is just a storage room." Draco offered from the right of me to the last door. "The second floor consists of all guest rooms so that's not really important." He said as we walked up the stairs and passed the second floor and continued to the third floor.

"These are the family's rooms." Lucius gave for an explanation. This hallway consisted of three rooms. "This one on the left is your mothers and mine." We walked to the end of the hall where the other two doors were across from each other.

"The one on the right is mine and the one on the left is yours." Draco explained. "Now dad, I think you should take a nap before dinner. You don't look so well." I could see he was going to protest so I cut in.

"I need to unpack everything. Do you think my stuff's here yet? And dad, I want to talk to you later. Can you please go take a nap? You really don't look well." I said, worried. Sighing, he gave in. Hugging us both, he turned to go to his room.

Opening my door, I led Draco into my room. "So. What's wrong with him? Why is he so sick?" I asked directly, throwing my trunk on my bed and unclasping it and throwing the top open. He looked at me, surprised.

"Well…It's his mark. When they get the Dark Mark it binds them to Voldemort. It's a very dark spell. If anyone resists it, if they keep resisting it… it makes them very sick. They'll get more and more sick until eventually they die…" I stood up straight and thought. I pulled out a piece of parchment a quill and a well of ink. Dipping the quill in the ink, I started my message. I finished it, sealed it, and gave it to Draco.

"Give this to your owl and tell him to bring it to Gavin."

"Who's Gavin?"

"My friend. Can you please?"

"Of course." He said a little grumpy. I rolled my eyes and started to unpack. He came back in soon and helped my finish. Looking at the clock I realized that it had been an hour and a half.

"Come on, let's go wake him up and go down to dinner." I suggested. He readily agreed and we went and knocked on his door. Not hearing anything, I cracked the door open slightly. I stood there horrified at what I saw.

"Dad!" Draco yelled pushing past me and to Lucius who was lying on the floor.

"Mom!" I screamed down the stairs without thinking before rushing over to check his pulse. There was one, but it was very faint. Getting, I ran downstairs passing Narcissa on her way up. "I'm getting Pomfrey." I yelled up to her and then quickly made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped in, yelling 'Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!' Then I was surrounded by whirling fir and bricks. Not soon enough I landed in his office.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I yelled, seeing him in his chair. "I need Madam Pomfrey. Please! Lucius is sick and we can't bring him to St. Mungos." I said, almost in tears. I'd just found my real family. I know I hadn't known about them for very long, but I wanted to get to know them.

"Alright Ms. Malfoy, settle down please. I will contact her." He said, going over to his fire place. "Madam Pomfrey." He said calmly into the fire after throwing some floo powder in. I couldn't hear the conversation but within minutes she was in his office.

"Now, can wee floo to the house?" Biting my lip I thought about it. They had given me coordinates. We couldn't do that…I shook my head no.

"Okay. What I'm going to need you to do is think very specifically about a room. I'm going to use Legilimens to see the room and then I will apparated us there. Do you understand Ms. Granger?" I nodded, and then thought hard about my room. It was a weird feeling, feeling him in my mind. Soon he was out of it and grabbed onto both of us. I felt the tight feeling, and then we were in my room. Before we could leave the room, I saw an owl at my window. I let him in and grabbed the letter, and then led them to the room. I immediately recognized Gavin's writing.

As soon as I saw that Madam Pomfrey was tending to my father, I went to my room to write a letter.

_Dear Sean,_

_ I'm Gavin's friend. I know I've never talked to you or met you but I know you deal with tattoos and I'd like to meet you about getting rid of one. However it's a very sensitive topic so I would need to meet you in private. It's a matter of most importance. Please reply as soon as you can._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Hermione._

I sent the letter off with the owl and then went back to my father's room. I walked in to see Dumbledore and my mother talking with Pomfrey checking over my father whose eyes were now somewhat open. Draco had dragged a chair next to Lucius and was sitting in it. I took a seat on the bed next him.

"Dad?" He looked over and smiled at me.

"We're going to have to get to know each well over the next few weeks. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to hold on…"

"Don't talk like that dad." Draco said harshly.

"Yes, please don't talk like that." I agreed. "We'll find a way to help you. I promise dad."


End file.
